


I'll Think About It

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Series: Rare/Weird Couples That Actually Make Sense In My Mind [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: In Dr. Kim's own experience, straight or not, most of the times a guy just wanted his dick sucked at the end of the day by a mouth that knew what it was doing. No science involved.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Jackson Avery
Series: Rare/Weird Couples That Actually Make Sense In My Mind [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I'll Think About It

Jackson Avery leans against the reception desk, ignoring Bailey’s commentary on the day’s schedule. The new doctor, Nico, has his eyes very obviously on Jackson, and in no way are they pointedly watching the way his biceps curl against his scrubs... Is he… Suggesting something with that stare? Jackson notices all of this, and it makes him feel nervous for some reason.

“It’s not every day a woman in labor comes in already crowning,” Owen laughs suddenly, and others follow, making Jackson blink twice and break eye contact with the gorgeous ortho-God, “That'll probably be the last time me and Dr. Altman deliver a baby in the ER.”

Jackson had gotten there right at the end, and had seen how tiny the baby was in Owen’s hands.

“I don’t think anything’s broken.” Bailey announces with a tired sigh. “You’re all good to continue your duties.”

Amelia and Linc just nod before reaching for the desk to continue their own private conversation, Meredith, Maggie and Teddy murmur a quick “Ok” before disappearing in different directions, and Owen turns around to discuss something with Bailey. “All right, Dr. Hunt… Let me ask Dr. Koracick before doing anything else with that patient…” The other doctors and personal have already dispersed by then.

“Thanks,” Jackson hears Nico say quietly, and when he looks around at him, he catches the handsome doctor sending him another lascivious stare that could only mean one thing in Jackson’s confused brain, the thought making his cheeks blush profusely and making his throat feel dry, he might have little to no experience with other men, but he knows what that stare means.

Nico suddenly shows the wet tip of his tongue, making Jackson’s eyes go wide, and almost imperceptibly, he traces his own perfect lips with it without breaking eye contact _:_

 _I. Want. Your. Dick_ … Nico says with just his eyes. Then, he bites his lower lip, eyes darkened with playful lust…

They’re interrupted by a nurse coming over and handing Jackson a file. “Willow Morris is asking for you, Dr. Avery, her sister says she’s having some issue with the movement of her jaw…”

Jackson takes the file and nods. He can feel his own boner growing between his legs, and his face is burning. He awkwardly clears his throat, quickly looking at Nico and then turning around. “Ehrm- Yes… Duty calls.”

Nico watches him go, eyes not-so-subtly pinpointed on Jackson’s ass. His “ _subtle_ ” suggestion has already been made, he thinks with a knowing smirk. Dr. Avery seemed to understand perfectly fine. Only time will decide what happens next…

* * *

Nico slams him hard against the door, pinning his arms high above his head.

“Fuck,” Nico moans, bucking his hips forward against Jackson’s, “Do you know how many people stare at your arms, Dr. Avery? Your ass?”

“Well, you do,” Jackson says between gasps, sucking Nico’s bottom lip between his teeth as he grinds down against Nico’s muscled frame.

Nico breaks free of Jackson’s hold and wraps his arms around his neck, dragging him close enough to shove his tongue into his mouth. He snakes one arm down Jackson’s back, fingernails dragging down his spine, over the curve of his ass to grab a handful of his ass cheek that spills between his fingers.

Jackson moans and quickly gets a hand in Nico’s hair, yanking his head back so he can mouth at the bit of clavicle peeking out from Nico’s scrubs. “Suck me off.”

They’re in a supply closet in the back of the ER, shifts over and already clocked out. They could be doing this in a bed, at home in the confinement of one of their apartments, but no. Nico was too much of an impatient exhibitionist to do something like.

“Pushy…” Nico huffs, but immediately sinks to his knees and pulls at the string tied in a pretty bow.

Nico looks up at him now, squinting through the darkness as his eyes adjust. Jackson’s staring down at him, but this time he’s got a tight hand in Nico’s hair and is guiding his penis into Nico’s perfect mouth.

Nico takes it willingly with a naughty smile, and when Jackson’s hand drops to Nico’s shoulder, he sucks in a deep breath through his nose and slides down to the root. Jackson grunts hard and shoves his cock in a little more.

“Just like that,” Jackson whispers, head falling back against the metal racks.

Nico pinches his thigh in an effort to keep him quiet. Nico doesn’t want to get fired because someone catches him with the hospital owner’s son’s dick down his throat because Jackson was making too much noise. Jackson likes to gag his girlfriends when he gets too loud, but Nico’s about two feet away from Jackson’s mouth, and he’s not stopping for anything.

“Nice… Nice mouth…” hisses Jackson, thumbing at Nico’s bottom lip, still swollen from where Jackson had sucked on it. Nico pulls off long enough to say, “Quiet,” before going down again.

Jackson moans, but after that, stays quiet. He’s unraveling fast, so Nico moves his hands from Jackson’s hips to the backs of his thighs, settling on his knees before pushing Jackson’s hips forward. Jackson gets the hint and grips Nico’s hair in two tight handfuls now, widens his stance, and thrusts.

Nico tries not to make any noise, but Jackson sets a fast, relentless pace right off the bat. He’s only got so long to breathe before Jackson’s thick dick cuts off his oxygen supply again. But he does what he can, tucks his teeth back and wiggles his tongue under the sensitive crown on every outstroke.

“Hey… I-,” Jackson moans, words punched out of him with each breath, “I’m gonna-”

Nico makes a tiny noise of encouragement, swallowing hard around him on the next thrust in. Jackson grunts and spills down Nico’s throat, keeping his head tight to his body so that his nose is buried in his pubes.

When he lets go, Nico pulls off with an unnecessary pop. He’s ready to stick his hand in his pants and pleasure his own throbbing dick, but Jackson pulls him to his feet and gathers him up, pressed nice and close to that gorgeous body. “Put your hand on your dick.”

Well. He doesn’t need to be told twice. Nico wraps a hand around himself, jerks himself once or twice to spread the pre-cum around his foreskin enough so that it’s not too rough. He’s started to get a rhythm going when Jackson nervously opens his hand, closes it again, and then puts his fingers around Nico’s and jerks him off together.

Jackson’s hands are nice and rough. They’re smart, and just long enough to get Nico good.

“Oh, fuck…” Nico moans, head thunking back against the door. He looks down at where Jackson’s moving both their hands up and down — because Nico was putty the moment Jackson put his hand on him — and melts against the door.

Jackson backs them up, away from the door, and moves his hand faster, tightening around the head with a focused expression on his face. Nico’s head falls forward, tucking himself into the juncture of Jackson’s neck and shoulder, panting hot against the brown skin there.

He jumps when he feels a finger probe at his hole, “Where-” he asks, and gasps when Jackson slips his middle finger inside, no lube added.

“Yes…” Nico whimpers, grinding his hips forward into the tight channel of their hands when Jackson pushes a second dry finger inside. Nico folds himself against Jackson, shaking as Jackson gets his prostate with the pads of his fingers. “Oh fuck.” Nico moans between thrusts with a smile appearing on his face. “Mhm… Followed the new guy around all day just to finger fuck him in a supply closet... Doesn’t sound like the Jackson Avery I’ve heard about…”

Nico grits his teeth until they ache to force himself to keep quiet as he comes all over their hands. Jackson’s smart enough to put some space between them so that it doesn’t get on their clothes. Nico goes limp in Jackson’s arms, too busy trying to catch his breath to help Jackson wipe them down and redo their scrubs.

When he’s able to stand on his own again, Jackson tries to regulate his breathing. “You know… You know I’m not… Gay, right?” he says.

“You’re a man.” Nico answers knowingly with a relaxed smirk, straightening his scrubs as they leave the closet, “Your face told me everything I needed to know. I was just trying to give you a helping hand, that’s it.”

“Well, I- I appreciate it...” Jackson tells him.

Nico rolls his eyes, but discreetly winks at him as they encounter Dr. DeLuca confidently walking around the corner with a bunch of residents jogging behind him while taking notes. “Whenever your girl isn’t in the mood for some throat-fucking, you know where to find me... The restrooms in the last floor are always empty during lunch.” He adds quietly with another half-smile as he turns around and starts walking away.

Jackson nervously stares at him go as he’s pulled by a distraught-looking nurse holding at least three big files. “I- I’ll think about it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos/Comment!


End file.
